pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol Wiki
Hello and welcome to the PAW Patrol Wiki, a collaborative encyclopedia about Nickelodeon's popular children's TV series PAW Patrol, which began on August 12, 2013. Join us and learn more about the PAW Patrol and the city of Adventure Bay. People are free to contribute to this wiki by adding or editing pages and by adding images, videos and files relating to PAW Patrol. We are one of the most reliable sources for PAW Patrol information on the internet! With pages containing info about characters, episodes, locations, toys, voice actors, writers, international dubs, timelines & more, the PAW Patrol Wiki is the place to explore! The Pups' Winter Wonder Show (HQ).png|The Pups' Winter Wonder Show|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pups%27_Winter_Wonder_Show|linktext=Read about the newest episode! (1/2) PAW_Patrol_Pups_Get_Skunked_Title_Card.jpg|Pups Get Skunked|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Get_Skunked|linktext=Read about the newest episode! (2/2) Pups Save Christmas.png|Pups Save Christmas|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Save_Christmas|linktext=Christmas is this month! PAW Patrol Tracker Joins the Pups! Title Card.png|Tracker Joins the Pups!|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Tracker_Joins_the_Pups!|linktext=Tracker joins the team! Pp773.png|Characters|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Characters|linktext=Meet the characters who have appeared in PAW Patrol. Adventure Bay.png|Locations|link=http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/Category:Locations|linktext=Read about the settings of each episode. PPW Twitter as of 2182016.png|PAW Patrol Wiki (Twitter)|link=https://www.twitter.com/WikiPAWPatrol|linktext=Follow our Twitter account for more updates. PPN.jpg|PAW Patrol News|link=https://www.twitter.com/PawPatrolNews|linktext=Follow PAW Patrol News on Twitter to get news about merchandise and more. In order to use this wiki, you must abide by our guidelines, which can be found here, and the guidelines for our chat can be found here. If you continuously fail to follow the rules, there may be consequences. We also have some guidelines and tips for editing pages. If you ever notice something suspicious about a user, or if someone is vandalizing the wiki, please report this to SirBlaze, Tbrays30, SonictheHedgehog1245, Hornean, Pablor, or MarshallsiAnjingBomba. They'll take care of it from there. Meet and learn about the pups and their friends! Click on a character below to go to their page. More Characters... To be a part of the "PAWpulation", you should follow the PAW Patrol's official pledge: "In dark of night, in light of day, we, the PAW Patrol will serve Adventure Bay. From runaway trains to stranded whales, we'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails. If danger is near, just give a yelp! The PAW Patrol is here to help!" - Albanian= - Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= - Italian= - Korean= }} |caption = Season 1, Episode 11}} "Pups Save Christmas" is the 11th episode in Season 1 of ''PAW Patrol''. Santa's sleigh crashes and breaks in a snowstorm on Christmas Eve, and all of the presents are scattered across Adventure Bay. It's up to the PAW Patrol to fix the sleigh, round up the reindeer, find the presents, find the magic star, and most of all, save Christmas for Adventure Bay. [[Pups Save Christmas|''Read More...]] '''Emma and Cornelius' (aka Corny) are Farmer Al and Farmer Yumi's pet pigs. They got "married" along with Al and Yumi in "Pups Save a Wedding". Emma and Corny love each other very much; they are often seen hugging and rubbing against each other in episodes. Emma and Corny are almost equal in size as pigs. Emma has light pink fur, while Corny has light pink fur with brown patches. Both pigs have black feet. [[Emma and Corny|''Read More...]] Geared up for action! PAW Patrol's Everest is a mountain husky who loves to slide on the ice and snow. Complete with her coat, cap, collar and Pup Pack, there's no stopping this canine rescue ranger from completing her mountain missions! The PAW Patrol Wiki is a fanmade and fan-administered website for educational purposes. No monetary revenue is being gained. PAW Patrol (and all of its entities & assets) belongs to Spin Master, Spin Master PAW Productions, and Viacom. For information on Wikia's official Terms of Use, click here. }} NEXT EPISODES: * **TBA * **TBA ---- *(12/15/2016): #ThankYouAlex: It has been announced that Alex Thorne will no longer be voicing Zuma, and will soon be replaced by his younger brother Carter. We, the "PAWpulation", congratulate Alex on 3 years of doing an outstanding job as the voice of Zuma, and wish his brother well on his upcoming role! *(8/15/2016): A fifth season has been confirmed! *(6/21/2016): In the fourth season of PAW Patrol (26 episodes, produced by Spin Master Entertainment), the pack of pups, Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Everest, Tracker and Skye, will be called on to participate in Mission PAW rescues in the kingdom of Barkingburg, located an Air Patroller ride away from Adventure Bay. The heroic pups must save the kingdom from evildoers, including a bad puppy named Sweetie that is scheming to become the queen. The PAW Patrol will also take to the beach for lifeguard duty, diving into daring new aquatic adventures with their new Sea Patroller ship and mini-sub patroller. PAW Patrol features a curriculum that focuses on citizenship, social skills and problem solving. ---- *Not sure how to edit a page? See our new stencils on how to edit pages for episodes and characters. This guide explains our format in great detail. *Do you have a suggestion for our wiki to improve? Tell us here! *Have Facebook? Like our Facebook page! Also, join The REAL PAW Patrol Fanatics group for discussion with other fans. *Follow PAW Patrol News on Twitter or on Instagram to get updates on merchandise and more! *Also, follow us on Twitter! * edits have been made since PAW Patrol Wiki was founded on August 1, 2013.*A satirical version of PAW Patrol was featured in a skit on Adult Swim's Robot Chicken. *A 30 second PAW Patrol animated short recently aired on TV Land to promote the second season of The Jim Gaffigan Show. *A fourth season has been confirmed. *Ursula Ziegler-Sullivan has written the most episodes for the series. *For the series' third season, Samuel Faraci has replaced Stuart Ralston as Rocky's voice actor. *The original copyright for this show was filed on March 7, 2012. *According to trademarks filed by Spin Master, the "PAW" in PAW Patrol stands for either "Pups At Work" or "Protect And Wag." center|250px From Season 1, Episode 11: "Pups Save Christmas" Check out some more polls here! How do you feel "PAW Patrol" has progressed over its time? It has only gotten better. (1) It has generally gotten better, with some fumbles along the way. (2) Its quality has stayed conistent at a positive level. (3) It has generally gotten worse, with some highlights along the way. (4) It has only gotten worse. (5) Its quality varies depending on the episode/season. (6) How excited are you for the debut of Tracker in Season 3, in comparison to your excitement for Everest's Season 2 debut? More excited for Tracker than Everest Less excited for Tracker than Everest So far, Build-a-Bear Workshop has released Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rubble, and Everest plush toys. Who do you hope gets released next? Rocky Zuma Tracker To see the recent activity on the wiki, click . Welcome to Community Corner on the PAW Patrol Wiki! There are currently 6 active admins: *SirBlaze Primary Authority (1) *Tbrays30 Primary Authority (2) *Pablor Primary Authority (3) *MarshallsiAnjingBomba Primary Authority (4) & Dub Enthusiast *Hornean *SonictheHedgehog1245 Synopsis Writer Feel free to contact them if you need anything! Have a happy time editing! }} __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Administrative Pages Category:Pages Featuring Polls